


The Purest Form of Love is just Being There

by Gigglemite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglemite/pseuds/Gigglemite
Summary: What do you do when someone you love and care about is hurt so badly they can't talk much anymore? What do you do when they also love and care about you but cannot reciprocate the same level of affection? What do you do when you want to smash in the face of the person who hurt the one you love? Well, Tsukishima is going to have to figure it out somehow.(I made myself so pissed at Kageyama writing this, but I promise I do love him. He is a sweet and oblivious child)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Purest Form of Love is just Being There

"You dumbass! How could you miss that?!" 

"That wasn't my fault! Your set was too high!" 

"Like hell it was! Don't make up excuses and put the blame on me because you can't do the one thing you're supposed to be good at!" 

"Im sorry, okay! Just stop yelling at me!" 

"Youre yelling at me!" 

"UGH!" Hinata threw his arms in the air and walked off the court. 

"So now you're running away?! How pathetic is that." 

"Kageyama, just leave me alone!" 

"This is insane, its been going on for two weeks now." Suga muttered to Daichi. "Just what happened between them anyways?" 

"Im not sure, but if we keep going on like this it'll really affect our playing as a team." Daichi said anxiously. 

"Um, I could talk to Hinata and see whats wrong." 

"Yamaguchi! Would you? It might be easier to talk to him over Kageyama right now." 

"Of course, he's my friend and teammate so I'm also worried about him." 

"Thank you, we owe you." Daichi told him with a sad, but grateful, smile. 

"Hey, Hinata!" Yamaguchi ran to catch up with the small boy.

"Oh, hey, Yamaguchi." Hinata stopped walking and faced him. 

"Are you okay? Kageyama was unnecessarily harsh back there, you didn't deserve that." 

"Its fine, hes been at me for two weeks so I'm used to it by now." Hinata sighed and wouldn't meet his eye.

"How would you feel about hanging out with me and Tsukki during school tomorrow?" 

"What?" His head snapped up.

"Well, I mean, you've only ever really hung out with Kageyama during school but you've been alone since this whole thing started. If you want a change of pace you can hang with us." 

"Do you really mean it?" Hinata didnt want to get his hopes up too high just to get them squashed, but he couldn't help it. 

"Yeah, absolutely! Come find us during lunch and we can eat together." Yamaguchi smiled.

"S-sure..! Sure! I can do that!" Hinata's smile finally reached his eyes again and Yamaguchi silently died inside at how adorable he could be. 

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful getting home, Hinata." He gave one last smile before going to meet up with Tsukki.

"No, no way." 

"Tsukki-" 

"No! You know I have a crush on him and you seriously need to stop offering me up for stuff. Anyways, I would much rather not get in the middle of the freak duo." 

"You dont even have to do anything! But he is our friend and teammate and he is upset. Kageyama has dampened his sunshine, our team needs it and I know you do too." 

"...I hate you." 

"No you dont." Yamaguchi smirked knowing his best friend had just agreed. 

"I really wish I could." Tsukishima sighed. 

"H-hey guys." A soft voice said suddenly. 

"Hi Hinata! I'm happy you're joining us." 

After a few moments of him not moving Tsukki sighed, already getting annoyed. "Are you going to sit down or not?" 

His sharp tone caused Hinata to flinch. Yamaguchi glared at Tsukki before pulling out the chair next to him. "Dont mind him Hinata, he didnt get enough sleep last night. You can sit here." 

"Hey!" Tsukishima tried to argue. 

"So, how were your morning classes, Hinata?" Yamaguchi interrupted him with a small smirk. 

"They were fine." He said. 

"Are you sure you're even passing them?" Tsukishima asked with the edge in his tone still there, causing Hinata to flinch away again. 

"Oh be quiet you." Yamaguchi hit his arm. "Im sure hes doing fine. But if you ever need help, just let us know, we'll be happy to help you."

"Stop offering me-!" Yamaguchi put his hand over Tsukishima's mouth. 

"I, I really am passing them. After you guys helped me a bit ago I've been doing better. So, thank you." 

Tsukishima blushed and looked away. 

"Thats great!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands together happily. 

The three sat and ate their lunches together before the bell rang signaling the end of their time. 

"This was great, make sure you meet us here again tomorrow! And see you at practice." Yamaguchi smiled at him and pulled a grouchy Tsukki out of his chair. 

Hinata finally smiled with it reaching his tearing up eyes. "Thank you for this." He said before walking away. 

"Hes too good for Kageyama." Tsukishima muttered with a frown. 

"Hes too good for most people." yamaguchi agreed. 

The three hung out together for a few weeks. Hinata's smile was coming back bit by bit, Tsukki was falling harder and harder, and Yamaguchi was so happy he was able to do something good. They would even rotate weekends for whose house they'd stay at. Natsu had ended up adopting Yamaguchi, but she did not like Tsukishima which made Hinata and Yams just about die laughing with an embarrassed Tsukki always just there. Akiteru had adopted Hinata and became the older sibling and confidant he needed, much to Tsukishima's dismay but Yamaguchi's enjoyment. All in all, the three had grown very close, but they still couldn't protect Hinata from Kageyama no matter how much they tried. 

"Tsukki, you should tell him today." 

"Hes right, Kei. You keep putting it off. Just go for it!" 

"I dont want to hear that from you." Tsukishima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Akiteru and Yamaguchi both had been on his case for a bit now about confessing to Hinata. They were both fairly confident the smaller boy felt the same and they just wanted the sexual tension to disappear. 

"You are overthinking this, brother. We're telling you that he feels the same way." Akiteru put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Fine! Fine, if it'll get you both to leave me alone. Its Friday so ill tell him before I leave and then I can just come home." 

"Wait. Really?!"

"Yes, really. Why are you surprised, you wanted me to do this." 

"Tadashi, are we sure this is my brother?" Akiteru asked. "Hes being too open, too candid." 

"Oh shut up." 

"You better get going if you don't want to be late. I'll be waiting for you when you get home." Akiteru teased, making Tsukki blush and Yamaguchi laugh. 

The day went by painfully slow as Tsukishima's head was filled with thoughts of what could happen that afternoon. And it didnt help that he didn't see Hinata's bike when they got to school, which meant he was running late. 

When lunch finally rolled around, Tsukki's stomach was already in knots at the thought of seeing Hinata and having to act normal. But when he and Yamaguchi got there for lunch, there was no sign of Hinata. Lunch came and went without the appearance of Hinata.

"Maybe hes sick?" Yamaguchi offered as they walked to their next class. 

"He wouldve told us if he were sick. We literally got a play by play the last time he had a stomach bug."

"Youre right. Maybe he had to meet with a teacher during lunch." 

"Or, maybe something bad happened." 

"Bad?! Tsukki, youre being paranoid. What could've possibly happened?" 

"You know what happened a few months ago!"

Yamaguchi shut his mouth at that and frowned. "No. No, im sure hes fine." 

"Im going to go look for him. Can you cover for me?" 

"Yeah, definitely." Yamaguchi nodded. "And Tsukki!" He called. "Please find him..." 

"Thats the plan." 

"What do you want from me? Why did i have to meet you here? I had to skip school for this." Tsukkishima heard Hinata's voice and he smiled to himself before stopping when he heard the person Hinata was with. 

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've treated you recently." 

"You think a simple, im sorry, is going to fix this?! You've been yelling at me over little things for weeks now! Simple mistakes anyone could make, some of them your fault, that ive been getting blamed for." 

Tsukki smirked, thinking his personality may have rubbed off on Hinata just a bit. 

"No! I dont think a simple apology is going to fix anything! I wanted to meet you here alone to talk it through." 

"And if I dont want to talk to you?" 

"Goddammit Hinata!" 

It took all Tsukishima had to not rush forward and stop Kageyama from whatever it is he was trying to do. He was thinking about all of the ways he could murder Kageyama if he so much as laid a finger on him. But he was brought out of his thoughts by Hinata going completely silent. 

"This is what I wanted to tell you. I've liked you since I first saw you but instead of thinking it through I took my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry, okay? Im sorry." 

Tsukki's blood started to boil and it just about boiled over when he heard,

"No, no! Get off of me!" 

He turned the corner ready to beat some ass, but instead froze when he saw Kageyama kissing Hinata. He started to sweat, his head started to pound, and his stomach almost got rid of the lunch he had just eaten. Tsukishima found his balance and stumbled away from the back corner. Without thinking he called his brother to come get him. He quickly texted Yamaguchi that he was sick and going home and then sat down so as to not pass out. 

"Kei? Kei! Are you okay?!" Tsukki heard the distant voice of his brother and opened his eyes, the sun suddenly too bright and the wind too cold.

"I just, i need to get home. Can you drive me?" 

"Of course. Come on." Akiteru helped his little brother stand and acted as his crutch while Tsukki stumbled to the car. 

"What happened?!" 

"He has a really bad fever. I'm not sure if its contagious or not so he cant have visitors for at least a couple of days." 

"Will he be back to school by Monday?" 

"I think so. I think he just needs plenty of rest." 

"First Hinata, now Tsukki..." 

"What about Hinata?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday and he's not answering my texts." 

"Maybe you should visit his house?" 

"I tried, but his mom turned me away and said he didn't want any visitors." 

"Im sure everything is fine, Tadashi. Try not to worry too much. Its just another day or so." 

"Right..." 

After the longest weekend Yams had ever lived through had ended he was finally walking with Tsukishima to school on Monday. 

"Are you sure youre feeling up to this?" 

"Yes, I already told you, I'm fine now." 

"But are you _sure_." 

"Yamaguchi..." 

"sorry, sorry."

They walked in silence for a bit. 

"I hope Hinata will be here today. I was worried when he wouldnt see me all weekend either." 

"Wait, what?" 

"Yeah, after you went home I went to see if I could find him instead. I went to his house but his mom said he didnt want any visitors. I didnt get to see either of you this weekend." 

Tsukishima didnt say anything at that as they continued walking. 

"Hes here! Thank god." Yamaguchi sighed happily when he saw Hinata's bike." 

"Yeah, thank god.." 

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi waved when the orange haired boy walked slowly towards them after school. "How are you feeling?" 

"Im, fine." Hinata said slowly. 

"You had me really worried this weekend. You both did." 

"Both?" 

"Yeah, Tsukki went home early Friday and I couldn't see him all weekend either." 

"Im sorry, that I worried you." Hinata said sadly. 

"Dont worry about, im just happy youre here." 

"So, what happened?" Tsukishima asked cooly. 

"What do you mean?" Hinata shifted in his chair. 

"You weren't here Friday and then wouldn't see anyone all weekend. What happened?" 

"I uh...." 

"You dont have to tell us if you dont want to." Yamaguchi assured him. 

"No! I um, i want you to know..." he took a deep breath and leaned in closer. "Kageyama, he kissed me, he forcibly kissed me." 

"What?!" 

"On Friday, he texted me that he wanted to talk with me, so I skipped school to do that. He tried to apologize, but when I refused to accept it he kissed me. I tried to push him away but he did it again." Hinata started to cry. "I dont know what to do, he knew what happened to me and still did that." 

"Are you okay?!" 

"I dont know. Yamaguchi, I dont know." 

Can I do anything?" 

"I dont think so. I just can't believe someone i trusted would do this to me." 

"You should tell someone. You should tell Suga, he could do something." 

"No! No, I dont think Kageyama really meant anything bad by it. He confessed to me, he probably wasn't thinking it through." 

"That is no excuse." Tsukishima blurted out with a deep frown on his face. "If you dont tell Suga or Daichi, I will." 

Hinata started to cry more and Yamaguchi glared at Tsukki. 

"Now is not the time for that, you jerk." He gently grabbed Hinata's hand and led him away from prying eyes and to the bathroom. 

"Yamaguchi, i turned him down because I have feelings for Tsukishima. Kageyama, he..." 

"You really dont have to tell me if you dont want to." He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

"He hates Tsukishima, i knew that, but i didn't expect him to try anything when I turned him down because of him. He kissed me and I pushed him, I pushed him away and said that I had feelings for Tsukki and he tried to," Hinata's crying started again. "He tried to, touch, me." 

"I am so sorry, Hinata!" 

"Yama-Yamaguchi, I need you to know. I've been having trouble speaking again and I'm worried my selective mustism is going to come back. I couldnt talk all weekend, thats why I didn't want any visitors." 

"Hinata, if it comes to that, i will talk for you." 

"If it becomes too much for me, can you call, can you call Kenma for me?" 

"Of course." Yamaguchi gave him a tight hug but pulled away when he heard footsteps quickly retreating from in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh no..." he ran out of the bathroom and froze when he saw Tsukishima stalking off at a quick pace. "Tsukki! Stop!" 

"Yamaguchi, what's wrong?!" 

"Hinata, I think Tsukki heard you. I think hes going after Kageyama." 

"What? No!!" Hinata started to run after the tall boy but neither he nor Yams could catch up. 

When they reached the gym, Hinata was in tears again and Yamaguchi was looking around wildly for his best friend. When he found him, Tsukishima had Kageyama cornerd with a terrifyingly calm expression on his face. 

"Tsukki, you asshole! This isnt what Hinata wants!" Yamaguchi yelled at him. 

Tsukishima looked back at his two friends but his anger only flared up again when he saw Hinata crying and his pathetic expression. 

"Im going to be selfish then." He whispered before looking Kageyama in the eye and glaring. "So, now the King has to force people to like him? Not as popular as we thought, now are we? Betraying the trust of someone you supposedly have feelings for is lower than I thought you would sink." Tsukishima continued to rattle off insult after insult at Kageyama. 

"Oh, and he told you cause you're just so close, is that it? He's only hanging out with you because we had a fight, its nothing new, we'll get over it. But you? You'll always be second best when it comes to him. _I_ am his partner, _I_ am the one he'll choose in the end because you're nothing but a substitute." 

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, King?" 

"You started it." Kageyama growled. 

"And im ending it!" Daichi suddenly appeared between the two. "I dont know what is going on and I don't care. Either you both stop, or I'm sending you home for the day." The two shut up but Tsukki continued to glare at Kageyama. "Fine, since you obviously want to be punished, you can sit in the locker room by yourself and reflect." Daichi grabbed Tsukki's collar and started dragging him away.

When he looked to find Hinata, he found him on the floor almost hyperventilating with a worried Suga and Yamaguchi trying to get him to calm down. "Wait! Daichi, please let me get to him." 

"Suga and Yamaguchi have him handled, you need to take a break." 

"Hinata, Hinata you need to breathe. Its going to be okay. You just need to tell me whats going on so I can help." Suga comforted Hinata. 

After calming down a bit, Hinata tried to speak but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He tried a few times before he looked at Yamaguchi in desperation, pleading with him to help. He understood right away what the problem was and set about telling Suga what had happened. 

After he had gotten the information he needed to understand the situation fully, Suga hugged Hinata tightly. "Ive got you." He said soothingly and pet Hinata's hair. 

"Hinata, are you okay?" 

"Kageyama, I would suggest you back off for now." Suga glared at Kags and watched as he slowly walked away. 

"Hey now, take a few deep breathes, youll be okay. Tsukki will be coming back soon and then we can go home. I'm sure he'll take you back to his house, and of course ill go with. Akiteru will be there because he didnt work today." Yamaguchi sat in front of Hinata with a bright smile as he told him the plans he had for the rest of the day. Hinata looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Yeah, Tsukki will be coming back soon. I promise." 

Hinata's breathing settled and he finally stopped crying as Yams talked about Tsukki coming back and the evening they would be spending together. 

"Suga, what is going on?" 

"Daichi, you need to bring Tsukishima back." Suga told him without batting an eye. Watching Hinata and Yams, Suga came to the conclusion that only Tsukki could truly help Hinata right now. 

"What?"

"Please, just do it. It'll be fine." 

"O-okay." Daichi agreed, thoroughly confused but also very worried. 

"Hinata, look at me." Tsukishima dropped to the ground in front of a now slumped over Hinata. 

Hinata looked up at him but he was so exhausted, mentally and emotionally, that his expression did not change. 

"You're fine now. I took care of it. All that's left is for you to heal." Tsukki grabbed Hinata's hands and squeezed, not caring at this moment that the whole team was there to witness the intimate moment. 

Kageyama growled at the contact and attempted to get closer but Yamaguchi stood in front of the two, blocking Kags from getting any closer. 

"Suga, what the hell is happening?" 

Suga sighed and stood up. "Yamaguchi, you and Tsukishima take Hinata home with you. I'll make sure his bike gets back to his house. And you," he pointed at Daichi, Asahi, and Ennoshita. "Come with me." The four left the gym, three of them very confused and concerned. 

"Come on, man." Tanaka nudged Noya and gestured to Hinata. "We should help him leave." 

Noya nodded and the two helped to pick Hinata up off the floor and practically carried him outside. 

"Are you okay to get home?" Tanaka asked Tsukki and Yamaguchi. 

"Yeah, his house isn't too far and if we need to we can call his older brother to come get us." Yams assured Tanaka and Noya.

"Hinata, let's get going." Tsukishima whispered to him and gently pulled his arm to get the boy to start moving. 


End file.
